


Akatsuki Dorm For Disability Students

by RenegadeStorm



Series: Broken Living in a World  for the Fixed [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Author has asperges so bare with me, Author is asexual so don’t ask, College AU, Deidara is Deaf, Dorm Supervisor Orochimaru, Hidan has PTSD, Hidan has traumatic brain injury induced epilepsy, Itachi is Blind, Jashin the Doberman, Kakuzu is a amputate, Kisame has Aspergers Syndrome, Konan is mute, Nagato is paralyzed, No Romance Ever, Overworked Orochimaru, PTSD, Puppet the Austrian Cattle Dog, Sasori has a Panic Disorder, Service Dogs, Writing style what’s a writing style, Yahiko the Labrador, inconsistent point of view, more tags to come, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-17 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeStorm/pseuds/RenegadeStorm
Summary: Konoha University is the best College in Fire Country .Along  the  many students that attend their is one group of students that are closer then others . They didn’t start this way however . They are the Akatsuki a shorter name of their dorm The Akatsuki Dorm For disability students and this is their story to family and Friend ship.
Relationships: Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Konan & Nagato | Pain
Series: Broken Living in a World  for the Fixed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569283
Kudos: 6





	Akatsuki Dorm For Disability Students

\- It was a normal afternoon , his high school had just let out . He headed out of the school like normal towards his house . Walking down alley he took every day to get to his house . It was normally empty but that day it wasn’t , no big deal he thought he was just walking home he wasn’t in the way .

They thought differently they fall on to him four on one . Armed with baseball bats they targeted his chest and head . He yelled out “ Help! Help !anyone someone help me .”-

A silver haired teenager shoot in his bed with a red Doberman licking and nudging at him to get him out of his panic. The teenager took a few gasping breaths then got out . “I’m alright Jashin it was just a nightmare “.To his service dog as he pushed the dog off of him and made to stand . He turned to his bed side table and open the four bottles sitting there and took a pill out of each one and shallowed them with the water bottle next to them . The glanced at the alarm clock 4:30 am he didn’t need to be up till 8:00 am , didn’t move into the door until 1 pm . He was never going back to sleep not after that nightmare . 

He sighed then spoke “come on Jashin , I guess it’s an other early morning the next in a rather long streak he had been having has he got closer to starting his freshmen year at Konoha University. He walked out of the room with his dog following at his side . He he grabbed the service dog vest and after he put it on the dog , he attached his leash . Pulled on his shoes made sure he had his keys and left his apartment making sure to lock the door . Before he was attacked he wouldn’t have cared . But after it he couldn’t leave or go to sleep without double or triple checking if it was locked .

He spurs his dog into a run , he had always felt at ease going fast , being on the cross country team all though high , captain of it his senior year. He had hoped to go pro with it he had a scholarship lined . It was to dangerous now with the attack leaving him with TBI induced epilepsy . He shock his head no he was running to forget not to remember . Then just started running even faster focusing on his breathing , on his heart on Jashin making sure the dog was keeping up and wasn’t getting to hot . 

He stop to catch his breathe and heard someone calling his name “ Hidan , Hidan .” He looked over to see Kakashi and his partner Obito they had been the ones to find him after the police were called on his attackers . They checked on him a lot saying Obito had nephews his age and they felt protective of him because of that . He didn’t care he never had family before and it felt nice to finally have some that cared about him. 

Obito spoke again “ How long have you been running “ “I don’t know what time is it ?” 7:30 am was the answer supplied by Kakashi . “ Three hours then .” Obito sighed and said “ That’s not good , please tell me you took your meds after you woke up at least .”” I did ,Obito .” I answered a fronted he thought I was that much of a idiot and would skip the pills that were saving my life . That’s good at least . Here’s what’s going to happen we’re going to drive you home . Your going to feed Jashin and yourself . Take a shower and finish packing . Then your going to the move in because once we get back to your apartment it will be 8 am and you only have four hours after that’.

Okay I told the man , then followed them to their car sliding into the back seat with Jashin . Who nuzzled his muzzle into my lap demanding pets after that hard work out he had just been put though . The drive was full of silence until they pulled up to his apartment building . The silence was broken by Kakashi who said “ Your ready we wouldn’t be letting you go if you weren’t ready . So breathe , it will be hard there will be times think you made the wrong decision. When that happens tell your self that Obito and Kakashi believe in you and that’s all that matters .” Hidan stayed silent for a second not knowing what to say but as he got out of the car he said “ Thank you Kakashi .” Then shut the door and walked away . 

He walked into his apartment taking of Jashin’s vest and leash , sending the dog running into the kitchen to get a drink of water . Hidan followed after pouring a cup of food into his bowl then making himself a bowl of oatmeal to eat putting brown sugar and almond milk into it after it finished cooking then sat down to eat . After words he went to shower and change following what Obito told him to do . 

After his shower he had finished packing his things mostly Jashin’s supplies he used every day that couldn’t be packed until the day off . He called a cab to take him . Putting his backpack and duffle-bag into the trunk he gets in the back seat and says “ take me to Konoha University Akatsuki Dorm .” The drive their is silent with no conversation being made between passenger and driver . When they arrived the driver said that will be “ $45” Hidan handed him $50 and said keep the change .

Hidan grabs his bags and walks to the door his Jashin at his side he knocks and the door is opened by a young men with red hair in a wheelchair . Who says “ You must be Hidan , I am Nagato. Are Dorm supervisor Orochimaru , has a issue at the Sound Dorm he also supervises so he had to leave . He told me to tell you your room is at the end of the hall up stairs . And that there are two other service dogs in the building so you should feed him in you room so they don’t try to fight over food . “ Hidan noticed the yellow lab at his side . “ Thanks .” “ i would show your room but I can’t get up the stairs , all the rooms are labeled with your name and if their is one the service hogs name . Hidan nodded then walked into the dorm house .”

As Nagato rolled into what Hidan thought was the kitchen . He walked down the hall until he saw a staircase with his bags and Jashin . Going up he walks down hall he sees doors labeled “Sasori and Puppet, Kakuzu, Kisame and Deidara “ . Before finding his at the very end of the hall . He walks in and throws himself on the bed after taking off Jashin’s vest and leash . He was so tired and already done with this whole thing and he hadn’t made it past 2:00 pm on the first day yet .

**Author's Note:**

> As promised 12/12/2019 . Well I finished my finals for the quarter , now to see if I passed the one I’m worried about oddly enough it’s english . My next quarter doesn’t start till 1/06/2020. So I will promise two updates before then not sure when I’ll have time after then for a while . The next update will be 12/20/2019 and the second promised 1/01/2020 possibly a third depends on how busy I am before or after Christmas .


End file.
